


First Child

by swanfireism



Series: Willy Wonka Orphan au [1]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfireism/pseuds/swanfireism
Summary: Mrs. Bucket dies when Charlie is two. Joe sends Wonka a letter not knowing what  if it would work.||This is going to be an out of order series for my version of orphan au also musical based more than anything||
Series: Willy Wonka Orphan au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584175
Kudos: 33





	First Child

Charlie was a very smart four year old. He was always getting away from the orphanage. He had been doing it the past two months. 

He had been sneaking of to beg for candy and watch Wonka's building. He sometimes saw some strange 'people' watching him a bit. Especially when he did it late at night int the cold.

Wonka had noticed the child. He had security cameras all around his building. Plus the Ompa Lumpas told him when the kid was there.

The candy man knew that he couldn't just ignore this poor kid that was shivering out in the cold. So he grabbed a blanket and went out. 

Sure enough the kid was out there. He opened the gate. 

"Kid what are you doing here?" Wonka asked.

Charlie looked up at him. "Just watching."

"You're parent's are probably worried kid." Wonka said wrapping the blanker around him and picking him up.

Charlie shook his head.

"What do you mean know? Tell me where you live." The elder man said.

"Julie Ann's orphanage." The child muttered.

Wonka frowned. He walked that way. 

"I don't wanna go back." Charlie whimpered.

"Why not?" The candy maker looked down at the small child.

"They're mean." Charlie said

"How so?" Wonka asked.

"They don't feed us right and hurt us." 

The candy man frowned. How could someone not love this child? How could someone hurt them?

"What's your name?"

"Charlie Bucket."

"Well Charlie Bucket I will make sure that never happens to you again." 

* * *

Wonka kept good on his word. He had gotten Julie Ann's shut down. All the kids were moved to better orphanages. 

But something was still bothering Wonka. 

So much so that he had not been doing his duty as candy maker well. He saw this. But he couldn't help but still worry for the child.

What could this mean? Why was this something he couldn't block out? It had be two month for frick sakes.

"Sir?" One of the Ompa Lumpa's snapped Wonka out of his thought.

"Yes?" The candy man looked to the ompa.

"The kid's back." 

Wonka frowned and went out. It wasn't as cold out today.

"What are you doing here?" The candy maker crossed his arms.

The kid looked up at him.

"I wanted to see you. You're nice." Charlie said.

Wonka softened, 

"Well you know what? So are you?"

"No one's been nice to me."

"Not a single person?"

Charlie shook his head.

Wonka was quite a moment. It hit him. The reason he couldn't get thoughts of this kid out of his head was because he seemed like him. Also he wanted to adopt this kid.

"Charlie how would you like it if I took you in?" He said finally kneeling down. "It will take a bit but I will do it." Wonka promised.

Charlie looked up hope shimmering in his eye.

"You'd do that?"

The candy man nodded putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie hugged him.

* * *

In the end he would take in Charlie. Building a wing specifically for him. It came. It had five extra rooms. One for a play room. The others for in case any of his friends wanted to come over.  
  
Wonka had went all out for Charlie. Nothing was to much. 

He also didn't expect Charlie to be the only kid he'd adopt. But he'll see haw that goes


End file.
